3nvor92iafandomcom-20200215-history
3nvor92ia
The right (or left) of the screen shows 3nvor92ia's look. She's all-around, she will play a great game (or bad considering how you view it.) She's been in Short-terms and Longterms. Today, she's still alive roaming the global universe, however, I need to address some of the key things she does. Gameplay: 3nvor92ia has a very unique game play if she decides to use it. Although, she might seem like this cute persona, she isn't all that she looks. What she does is unique, she plays ruthlessly but at points she has to play soft. What I mean is playing "ruthlessly" is that she easily manipulates others to do her bidding (until they try and blindside her,) whenever she contains an idol in her inventory she tries her best to use it for a smart move (examples are using it for a outsider to get them on her side, use it to be safe and save herself and flash it among the campers to show that she's going to be possibly safe as they will suspect she's using it.) In order, for these facts to happen she had to start somewhere. Shes been in this short-term group called "ROBLOX: Survivor! ��." this was the start of her legacy and her remembrance. 3nvor92ia started off as a newcomer, yet she got her way into the final tribal council, however, losing. Although, she lost the way she did this was by playing the game, creating alliances, trying to not be on peoples radar ect. As of this group she has grown from a newcomer all the way to a "|| Ruthless ||" which is an accomplishment in the group she achieved when she got multiple wins. Weakness: 3nvor92ia may seem like a strong, tough and resilient contestant based off the biography of her gameplay, however, there is more to uncover about this person. I'll be mentioning her weaknesses she has and some examples of it. 3nvor92ia has a controversial history unlike some people, she has played the games on the group so much, others can view her as a threat. They can easily overlook her, with the information about her game they can do so much to her by doing very little. Furthermore, 3nvor92ia's weakness is trust, in different types of games she may think she has a uptight grip on others eliminations since she believes she's controlling her "allies." But what she does not know fully to suspect one of her allies plotting against her, is knowing their actions well enough to get a deep understanding of their motives. She tries as much to convince them who to vote, the more this goes on the trust between her and the "ally," further evaporates. One example is that 3nvor92ia has been in conflicts; debates, with people such as hosts, owners and staff, this causes her to have trust issues so she does not trust in those people she has had tensions with. On the other hand, she thinks she can trust those who prove by doing one little thing they will be loyal to her the whole game. This isn't entirely true as one day, she thought her ally Luke was going to be fully loyal to her. However, the divisions had overran her hopes & dreams, as Luke took it beyond himself to backstab and blindside 3nvor92ia. As a result, it caused trust issues between the both of the players. Introducing, Luke, he was a player that was simply loyal to 3nvor92ia for the most part. However, he thought that by blindsiding 3nvor92ia, he would soon win the game he took part in (with a total of all the merge comp immunities.) Yet this did not help his game, as it was to late to reverse the people that was previously evicted by him. He would then lose the season by a unanimous vote besides one.